Equestria Girls: Meeting The Blue Whale
by Bvega42
Summary: A Peaceful day at the beach, And the Mane 7 then met the biggest animal. On Planet Earth.


It was a peaceful day at the beach. And Twilight and the others were on a boat about almost a mile from shore.

Nothing like a peaceful day, at the sea. Said Applejack.

Yep, smooth sailing ahead. Rainbow agreeing with her.

Meanwhile Twilight was getting her drone ready for flight.

How's it coming, Twilight? Sunset asked.

Almost done. Then her drone was on. Ready!

Ooh! Send it up! Pinkie said. Send it up!

Soon Twilight had the drone flying, and turned on the drone cam. There!

That way we can see what it sees. Said Twilight.

Wait! What's that blue glow appearing just now? Rarity said seeing a sky blue glow in the water under the surface.

Can you see if you can fly higher? Sunset asked.

Twilight controlled her drone to go higher. And once high enough, they got a good look at it. And the object was so big it dwarfs the boat and it was over 6 times bigger than the boat itself. It seems to be as big as a jumbo jet.

What is that? Spike said confused.

Using her geode, Fluttershy listens out in the distance. I don't hear anything.

Uh, is it me or is the glow coming towards us? Rainbow asked.

The others looked at the screen seeing the large object swimming towards them.

Uh, guys I can actually see it! Pinkie looking out and saw the object is coming in to view.

Sea monster! Spike leaping into Twilight's arms.

Wait a second! Twilight noticing something. I don't think it's a sea monster!

Then raising to the surface, with a strong blast from it's blowhole, was revealed. It's the biggest animal that exists or has ever existed on the planet.

A Blue Whale! They all said.

And they watch as the whale dives down in it's watery domain.

That was awesome! Rainbow said.

Putting the drone on record! Twilight said and begins to record the whale.

This is so amazing! Said Fluttershy.

The friends watch as the giant swims around them. And the numbers are all inspiring. The whale was big compared to them, that 90 of them can fit on it's tail alone. At weighing 200 tons it's 30x the weight of a African Elephant, and twice as heavy as the biggest dinosaur. And measuring 100 feet long, it's the same length as a Boeing 737.

It's tongue is as big as a elephant. It's heart, is the size of a car. And some of it's blood vessels are so wide. That Spike can swim down them. It's tail alone, is the width of a small aircraft's wingspan. 17 to 20 feet.

It's streamlining close to perfection, allows it to cruise at 20 knots. It's one of the fastest animals in the sea. The ocean's largest inhabitant feeds on one of the smallest. Krill, a crustacean just a few centimeters long.

Gathered in a shoal, krill turn the sea red. And a single Blue Whale in a day. Can consume 40 million of them.

As they continued to watch the giant mammal through the drone cam, they notice something else.

Hey, what's that approaching the whale? Sunset said seeing a silhouette coming in to view.

And the object raises up to the surface and takes a breath of air. And revealed to be a Blue Whale calf.

Aw! a Blue Whale calf! Fluttershy adored by the calf.

Then the calf swims up to their boat seemingly curious of them.

Aw! Hi little guy. Fluttershy said to the calf.

Then the calf nudges the boat, trying to make out what it was.

Strong little fella aren't ya. Said Rainbow.

Then the calf dives down, but his tail accidentally whacks the side of the boat. Causing it to rock, and they all fell in the water.

That was, unexpected. Said Rainbow putting her hat back in the boat.

Same here. Applejack putting hers in the boat as well.

Then the calf appeared again and seems to be curious of them. And approaches Fluttershy.

Aw! Hey Little Blue. She said naming the calf as he nudges her.

Then the calf's mother calls him over, and the baby whale swims over to his mother.

putting on their masks, the group follow the calf. But keeping a respectful distance, not knowing how the mother will react.

Then they saw a heart warming moment as the calf approaches his mother, and he begins to feed on his mother's milk.

Blue Whale milk is very rich. It has everything the calf needs to grow. Little Blue will drink 200 gallons of milk a day, and quickly gains on weight. The calf is only 3 months old, but very important to the rest of his kind. Decades ago before the Whaling Era 300,000 of these giants once ruled the oceans, but now 10,000 remain. The Blue Whale is making a slow but steady come back, and They can lived for 80 to well over 100 years. And if Little Blue lives just long enough.

He'll grow up to become...

The Biggest Mammal of All Time.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This won't be my only story with a blue whale. 2 more are coming.**


End file.
